


Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it....

by flickawhip



Series: Vulnerable Lovers - Triple H/Fliss/Stephanie [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Triple H and Fliss feel out their relationship barriers, which soon come tumbling down.





	Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it....

It had been days since Fliss settled into the relationship she had with both Stephanie and Triple H, her smile soft when Stephanie suggested they spend a night alone, leaving Fliss with Triple H for the first time. 

They had started out innocently, cooking and eating dinner, watching a movie, Fliss’ head on Triple H’s shoulder, her hand in his, fingers entwined. She had surprised him by leaning up to kiss him as the movie finished, moving away with a smile, openly teasing him as she walked away, letting her nightdress drop as she made her way up the stairs. He had followed slowly, his own clothing remaining on even as he watched her. 

She had stretched out confidently, her smile almost wolfish when he appeared in the doorway, beckoning him inside. He had moved closer slowly, still not sure she meant what she was doing, she had laughed softly at his look, her voice soft. 

“If you don’t get in here I’ll get Stephanie to come home...”

That had done it, his smile warm even as he stripped and moved into the room, taking his time to kiss her, looking a little wounded at her laughter when he moaned at her kiss, her smile soft as she pulled him down into another kiss, her body arching to his touch when he moved to skim his hands up over her ribs to tease at her breasts, his own body reacting to every little sigh and moan she let out, giving herself to him without fear, the way she nipped his lower lip as he pulled back drawing a growl from him even as he moved over her, easing into her slowly, shivering at her open moan and arch, pushing him deeper fearlessly, her gentle gaze meeting his even as she pulled him into another kiss, the pace coming naturally, Triple H letting himself read her body as he always had Stephanie’s, letting out his own moan at the feel of her fingers digging into his shoulders, her body arching to meet every thrust, demanding more of him every time. 

By the time they both come undone neither is sure who came first, her smile bright even as she moved to kiss him again, brushing the tears from his cheeks, shivering when he mirrored her, her voice soft. 

“I love you.... so much.”

It was the first time she had given herself freely to a male wrestler in four years, and she knew she had made the right choice, for once.


End file.
